This invention relates to a novel temporary electrical service support system including a novel self-contained bracket member which supports in an upright position a plurality of leg support members having a rectangular cross-sectional configuration.
In the building industry providing a temporary electric service, prior to permanent installation, is typically done on a makeshift basis by fastening together wooden boards having a rectangular cross-sectional configuration, and propping up the makeshift service, typically by lashing the boards together with wire and the like. This process is repeated each time the temporary service is to be assembled at a construction site. Since an effective and efficient system for supporting these wooden boards has not been found, the makeshift structure will often times not remain intact for the life of the entire construction project. For example, the boards in the makeshift system will become disengaged from each other or the boards become broken due to effects of the lashing process.
It is known in the prior art directed to structures unrelated to temporary electrical service support systems to support a plurality of leg members having a symmetrical circular cross-sectional configuration using means which are not self-contained. In these latter systems intermediately disposed openings in one or more flat, circular plates are employed in combination with auxiliary attachment at the other end to a table top, a seat, a canvas sheet, or a washer, or by combined auxiliary attachment at one end to a seat and at the other end to a metallic tension strap. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,055, U.S. Pat. No. 2,368,740, U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,711, British No. 443 044 and U.S Pat. No. 1,355,944. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,849, the second point of support is provided by the frictional binding engagement of the three legs above the flat clinch plate. Support legs having a symmetrical circular cross-sectional configuration are more readily maintainable in a stable upright position than their rectangular cross-sectional counterpart structures because they can be easily bound together at these other supplemental engagement points.
Accordingly, there is a need for a temporary electrical service support system in which a plurality of leg members having a rectangular cross-sectional configuration can be supported by an effective self-contained support means which does not require supplemental attachment means.